memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Joan Pringle
|birthplace = Harlem, New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Rianna Mayweather }} Joan Pringle is the New York-born actress who played Rianna Mayweather in the second season episode . Pringle made several appearances on on the television series Ironside, during which she worked with actors William Shatner, Elisha Cook, Jr., and Warren Stevens. She went on to become a regular on the series The White Shadow from 1978 through 1981 and the soap opera General Hospital from 1982 through 1984. She was also a regular on the short-lived soap Generations, as were Paul Carr, Bruce Gray, Marnie McPhail, France Nuyen, and Patricia Tallman. She more recently had a recurring role on the series One on One, on which she played the wife to Ron Canada's character. She and actor Jonathan Frakes guest-starred in a 1978 episode of Fantasy Island, starring Ricardo Montalban. In 1994, she also appeared with stars Robert Beltran and Roxann Dawson – Beltran in two episodes of Models Inc. and Dawson in the TV movie Greyhounds. She appeared with Marc Alaimo in a 1977 episode of The Bionic Woman and with Kim Cattrall in a 1978 episode of Starsky and Hutch (starring David Soul). Her other TV credits include appearances on Sanford and Son, Kojak, McMillian and Wife (starring Bill Quinn and John Schuck), Barnaby Jones (starring Lee Meriwether), The Waltons, Quincy (starring Robert Ito and Garry Walberg), Harry and the Hendersons (starring Bruce Davison), Friends, ER, The Gregory Hines Show (starring Bill Cobbs), NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp), and UPN's Girlfriends (starring Golden Brooks). Other Trek connections *''Banacek'' episode "The Two Million Clams of Cap'n Jack" (1973, with Jason Evers, William Schallert, and Gregory Sierra) *''Double Indemnity'' (1973 TV movie, with Samantha Eggar and John Fiedler) *''Love Story'' episode "Time for Love" (1974, with Bruce Davison) *''Corey: For the People'' (1997 TV movie, with Ronny Cox, Bill Quinn, Eugene Roche, and John Rubinstein) *''Shannon'' episode "Secret Rage" (1981, with Sharon Acker and William Lucking) *''Trapper John, M.D. episode "The Ransom" (1982, with Bert Remsen and Madge Sinclair) *''Best Friends'' (1982 film, with Richard Libertini) *''L.A. Law'' episode "Rohner vs. Gradinger" (1987, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Eric Menyuk, and Clayton Rohner) *''Moonlighting'' episode "Shirts and Skins" (1989, with Jeff Allin) *''Roc'' episode "You Don't Send Me No Flowers" (1993, with Heidi Swedberg) *''Visions of Murder'' (1993 TV movie, with Cully Fredricksen, Terry O'Quinn and Jack Shearer) *''Percy & Thunder'' (1993 TV movie, with Henry Darrow) *''Eyes of Terror'' (1994 TV movie, with Michael Nouri) *''ER'' episode "And Baby Makes Two" (1995, with Paul Dooley) *''Party of Five'' episode "Point of No Return" (1997, with James Sloyan) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' episode "Violated" (1995, with Stanley Kamel) *''Gia'' (1998 TV movie, with Alexander Enberg) *''Incognito'' (1999 TV movie, with Ron Glass, Phil Morris, Vanessa Williams, and Patti Yasutake) *''City of Angels'' episode "Ax and You Shall Receive" (2000, with Richard Riehle and Gabrielle Union) *''Original Sin'' (2001 film, with Gregory Itzin) *''ER'' episode "Four Corners" (2001, with Jerome Butler) *''JAG'' episode "Mixed Messages" (2001, with Michael Reilly Burke, Steven Culp, and Scott Lawrence) External links * * de:Joan Pringle es:Joan Pringle Category:Performers Category:ENT performers